


feel something (really real)

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confessions, Fluff, Head Boy Qian Kun, Hufflepuff Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Qian Kun is a bit dumb, Ravenclaw Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Ravenclaw Qian Kun, Veela Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu
Summary: Kun tries his best to be a good Head Boy and welcomes the new Student Sicheng — who just so happens to be a Veela — while not realizing how badly Sicheng wants to score a date with him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Moonlight Reverie - A WayV Fest





	feel something (really real)

**Author's Note:**

> #Prompt 28: _Hogwarts Au_ Sicheng is a Veela, and the rest of the school esp rest of NCT members all love and adore him, but Sicheng is always trying to get Kun's attention, as Kun is the only one who visibly tries not to let the Veela allure affect him and treats Sicheng normally.
> 
> Title is from Bea Miller & Aminé’s FEEL SOMETHING DIFFERENT

“Kun! Kun!”

Upon entering the Ravenclaw dorm room, he is immediately bombarded by a hug — from whom he presumes is Dejun. He looks down at the third year, holding him in his arms. Dejun is definitely one of the younger students Kun is more familiar with, but usually Dejun only needs his help with tutoring or general things people need Kun for. He’s a prefect, and it’s his job to help out. But Dejun running up to him like a little kid on christmas morning to greet him as he came back from the outside is pretty new. Especially since they saw each other during the opening ceremony. “Dejun! What’s all this?”

“Congratulations!” Dejun says, walking over to sit down on one of the couches as he looks at Kun excitedly, holding Kun’s hands. Looking around, not many students can be seen, as most are probably unpacking and choosing their own beds. Only one girl could be seen sitting by the window, writing a letter as her owl pecks at her dreads.

“Congratulations?” Kun asks.

“You made head boy!”

Kun blinks. His first thought is to be overjoyed at the fact that he’s achieved something he had wanted since he had been a small first year student. He vividly remembers learning about the things older students could do the longer they stayed in Hogwarts, taught by one of the older Ravenclaws. It was definitely a small time goal of his, even if the only reason he got good grades was because his dream job was at St. Mungos, he’s always secretly wanted to make head boy. But his second thought is that things like that come in letters, notes, or summons. Kun’s should have been the first to know and spread the news, so how could Dejun have possibly known?

“Wait,” Kun narrows his eyes. “How do you even know that?”

Dejun’s eyes widened. “Doyoung said that he opened your letter without permission,” Dejun admits, muttering under his breath. “But he also said that you're not allowed to yell at him because he is your best friend and that means he has certain best friend privileges like opening things for you!” Dejun holds up a finger, like he's the one reprimanding Kun.

Kun snorts. That sounds typical of Doyoung, alright. “I’m not _mad_ at him. Just wish he could have waited.”

Dejun shrugs with a small smile, looking over his shoulder when he gets up and smiling back at Kun. Kun follows Dejun’s line of sight and sees Doyoung standing in the middle of the quarter-turn of the staircase, hands in robes pockets as Doyoung watches them with amusement dancing in his eyes. After a few moments Doyoung comes down the stairs, and holds up a torn piece of parchment, waving it as he comes closer.

“Hey,” he nods his head up with a smirk. “Head boy.”

Kun grins as Doyoung drops it in his lap, eyes glossing it over. “Couldn’t even wait for me?”

“Nah,” Doyoung hits him with his gummy smile, but then it drops. “The Headmistress wants you in her office soon with the Head Girl, I tried not to peek after I saw, but I think we might be getting new students.” His heels bounce before he realizes Dejun is still standing, and he jabs a finger in his chest. “You were not supposed to know that.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” Dejun backs away slowly before running up the stairs, and revealing his back where he’s crossed his fingers, running up the stairway.

Kun looks over at Doyoung who glares after him. “I hear a but?”

“She said it might take some time, so to unpack before you go, so I guess you will be back late.”

Kun gives an apologetic smile. “Do you think you could unpack all of my stuff for me?”

“Anything for you, little Head Boy.”

Kun feels his cheeks heating up. Part of him still can’t believe he’s _actually_ Head boy, and the other half wants to hit Doyoung’s shoulder. He already teases him for studying so much and being a teacher's pet — he’s _not_ (okay maybe a bit, but it’s only for credits!) — and this will just add to the list. “Shut up.”

“I’m teasing you jeez.” Doyoung scrunches up his nose. “Who else do you think they picked?”

Kun thinks to himself. “Well, probably someone with good grades who’s a good role model.”

 _“Kun,_ I mean like people.”

“Maybe, Taeyong?” Taeyong is a good role model. The hufflepuff had been a Prefect since his sixth year because he took up an exchange program for a semester in fifth year, but he’s definitely someone all the teachers like. Though, Kun is pretty sure Taeyong will end up working as a magical creatures teacher once the current one retires. Doyoung’s eyebrows shoot up and Kun smiles to himself, because Doyoung has a slight crush on Taeyong.

“Really! Do you think — if he is of course-”

“Of course,” Kun snarks under his breath.

“-you could invite him over to our table? Or even if he isn’t, you guys are Prefects, don’t you talk or something? If you can of course, I don’t really care.” Kun resists the urge to mock him again. “All the last times I invited him he declined. Maybe you should just ask him yourself?”

Doyoung huffs, arms crossed. “Go on to the Head Mistress Head Boy.”

Kun rolls his eyes, picking the torn scroll from his lap as he stands up. “Usually they pick one girl and one boy for the heads anyways. But, since you don’t care, it doesn’t matter.”

Doyoung makes a disgruntled noise as Kun rubs his back before getting on his way out the door again.

* * *

Taeyong doesn’t end up being the other Head boy — a Slytherin named Sooyoung does — but Taeyong is in the office anyways for reasons he is yet to know. The Head Mistress tells them about upcoming events in Hogwarts (including the possibility of another yule ball) and what their duties as Head Boy and Girl will include and how it will be different from being prefects. She gives them pendants to put on their robes, and they look different than the ones prefects have. Now, Kun wears both. The things the Head Mistress says sound interesting, and Kun knows he should be listening but he finds it hard to concentrate on anything she says. The head Mistress talks about upcoming things in Hogwarts, and Kun knows this is important, but he really can’t focus.

This is due to the fact of two undeniably handsome boys sitting in the corner with trunks. One looks significantly younger than the other, wearing dress pants and a long white shirt. While the older one dons a padded coat and black dress pants paired with a button up. They look like professional rich kids Kun might expect to see out on the streets in the muggle world, except it feels like something is pulling him to the both of them, almost like he’s engulfed by the scent of an amortentia potion.

“Kun, Sooyoung, I’d like you both to meet Sicheng and Chenle.” The taller boy looks up when the name _Sicheng_ is said, and the younger boy grins from where he sits in his seat. “Chenle was sorted into the Slytherin house, and Sicheng was sorted into the Hufflepuff house. Sooyoung, Taeyong, Kun, Sicheng will be joining us for his seventh year, and Chenle for his second so I hope you can make them comfortable.”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Sooyoung plays with her hands a bit nervously. “But are the both of yo- you perhaps, err- Veelas?”

Sicheng raises his head. “Yes. Half. My mother was one.”

Her cheeks begin to blush. “Oh- that, makes a lot of sense.” Sooyoung averts her eyes away.

Truthfully, it does, because Kun wouldn’t peg Sicheng and Chenle as ones to be the type of people who brewed the amortentia potion and used it as perfume to attract everyone. Kun had a slight intolerance, and especially after hearing that Sicheng was a Veela, he wouldn’t be the person to completely fall over their feet and embarrass himself. But with two Veelas walking around campus, Kun was sure his seventh year just got three times more interesting. (Almost like that meme one of his cousins sent, _We will watch your career with great interest_ )

Chenle brightly smiles at the Seventh year and Sooyoung promptly turns away to look at the Head Mistress instead, looking like she got pink paint on her cheeks. “Sh-should I take Chenle back to the dungeons?”

The Head Mistress smiles. “Of course, Taeyong you can do the same with Sicheng.”

Taeyong’s ears are completely red at this point, and when Sicheng stands they both realize he is taller than all three of them, and Taeyong gulps, nodding to Sicheng. Kun smiles at Sicheng, who gives him a weird look. “My name is Kun, I’m in the ravenclaw house. If you need any help with tutoring, I run a club. I know switching schools can be hard.”

Sicheng nods with an expression that Kun couldn’t catch, and hurries after Taeyong. He watches him go down the hallway with his suitcase and his hair fluffing up a bit in a pretty fashion. It makes some part of Kun’s gut twist, even as he walks back towards the Ravenclaw tower, but he just can’t put his finger on it.

* * *

Just like he predicted, Kun’s Seventh year — even if it really hadn’t even started — suddenly gets way more interesting. All of the students are immediately enamoured by the two new students, and quickly become the talk of Hogwarts, even if the two seem to be obviously bothered by the unwanted attention. Kun doesn’t pay as much attention to Sicheng’s younger brother, Chenle, but Sicheng seems really annoyed by the girls and boys tripping over their feet when they see Sicheng. Whenever Kun catches sight of him in the hallways or dining hall, Sicheng always sports a frown at the group of people who crowd him. It’s almost funny, even though Kun knows he probably hates his fans.

For Kun, being Head Boy is enough to make his Seventh Year a year to remember. He supposes he didn’t realize soon enough all the duties he’d have — because along with trying to get good grades to pass his Seventh year and be considered on job applications. Doyoung, while not a prefect, was appointed captain of the Ravenclaw team which meant he was also studying just as hard. There was a lot of work to do — and between homework, prefect meetings, dragging himself to his best friends quidditch games, and more — Kun found breaks in the drama started around school.

Sicheng’s fangirls (and _boys?_ ) acted as if every day was Valentine’s day — showering his owl and his friends with gifts and love notes that his fangirls and fanboys would request for them to hand it over to Sicheng. They would follow behind him to and from class, as well as crowding around him at lunch time in quite an obnoxious fashion. Kun had noticed that Taeyong tried his best to keep them away so Sicheng could feel a bit better, but the fangirls didn’t let up, and some days, it would seem like Taeyong was as much of a fanboy as the others were. He seemed to be completely head over heels for him, and it was almost a bit embarrassing to see Taeyong walking with Kun in the hallways talking calmly, but as soon as Sicheng approaches Taeyong was tripping over his feet to be by him.

(Part of him aches for Doyoung, as every time Doyoung catches wind of Taeyong and Sicheng his nostrils flare and his Adam’s apple bobs like he’s going to smack Taeyong across the face. But Kun knows Doyoung would never dare.)

Kun himself doesn’t get too many chances to talk to Sicheng, but the Ravenclaw Tower is still full of talk about the new boy. The members of his year and years below chatter and talk, sometimes even coming up to Kun and asking him about Sicheng. Eventually, Kun himself has to come to terms with the fact that maybe it’s not just Sicheng’s genes, but maybe Sicheng himself is also very naturally attractive. (For some reason, Kun’s cheeks end up red whenever he thinks about it.)

One day after a particularly easy Magic Theory lesson — one of the classes he shares with the hufflepuffs — Sicheng comes up to his desk as Kun packs up his stuff. The teacher didn’t assign too much, but Kun knows he still has some other things to catch up on. When he sees him coming forward Kun pulls up a chair from a nearby desk and Sicheng sits down. He crosses his arms on the table before resting his head down to look up at him; looking almost smaller than him, even though Kun is at least two inches shorter.

“It’s Kun right?” He asks, voice soft and flowing over him like Niagra falls.

“Yes, that’s me!” Kun tries to seem unaffected, and by the raise in Sicheng’s eyebrows he suspects it’s working. “Do you need something? I hope you’re settling in at Hogwarts alright.” Kun bites at his lip, feeling like he should say more, but not wanting to act the way his mind was telling him too. He didn’t want to seem like a ditzy school girl when he was old enough to control himself — even if it _was_ a magical urge.

“Yeah, yeah I am,” He trails off, as if uninterested before his bright eyes snap back to Kun again. “I was wondering what you were doing this weekend? Are you busy?”

Kun’s mind backtracks for a second at the thought of this utterly handsome looking, prince-like, angelic, stature, chocolate eyed- _argh._ Kun closes his eyes and tries to pretend that Sicheng isn’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, thinking back on his schedule. _He’s really not all that good at keeping himself and his desires under wraps is he?_ On Sunday he has a meeting with the Prefects and Sooyoung, and he has a bit of homework to do already, even though it’s Wednesday, and he knows he’ll have a lot more homework to do by the end of the week.

Kun doesn’t want to get behind on anything, and he knows he will be if he goes with anyone this weekend because a few hours will be cut off study time, and then after having time to relax he won’t want to go back and finish a;ll of his school work. As a seventh year — while not entirely sure how they did it — his workload _has_ increased and he should be setting an example for everyone else.

Sicheng gives him a look as if to say _‘Well? Can you come?’_ and he instantaneously feels regret set in, even if he hasn't said anything. “Ah, I have a meeting on Sunday and some homework. I don’t think I can make it. I’m sorry Sicheng.”

His face immediately dims and Kun feels like an idiot. “Oh.”

“I’m sure we can always hang out another time? But with being a head boy and other things I have a lot to do, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay!” Sicheng says. “I’m sure we can find another time that will work.” And with a little smile Sicheng is out the door. Kun doesn’t know exactly how he should react, and stands in the middle of his Magic Theory classroom trying to calm his heart as he tries not to think about him.

* * *

The next weekend Kun finds himself walking down the stands of the Quidditch stadium with one of his essays in his hand. Today is Ravenclaw’s first game of the year and they’re up against Gryffindor, so there are flashes of purple and red all in the stands. People mull around waiting for the game to start as the two teams warm up on the ground. It’s not the first game of the year, so there aren’t a lot of students. Since Doyoung is the team captain, Kun is leaving the warmth of the library to come and support his best friend and his team.

Looking down at the field Kun can see Doyoung flying around on his broomstick with the rest of his team following close behind. Kun smiles at the sight while he makes his way down the Ravenclaw stands, and cold wind nips at his face. In England, winters come far too fast, fall starts just as the start of Hogwarts comes around, leaving too little time of warm days before Kun has to bundle up in warmer clothes. He regrets not bringing his scarf now, but knows he can cast a heating spell to warm himself up.

He settles down in the middle of the stands, far away from most people, but right before the game starts people will come running and come sit all around them. He pulls out his essay, setting the ink container on one of the stand armrests and gets to work, with the textbook open on the other seat as he looks through it every so often. It’s an easy assignment, just looking back on a topic they covered last year and applying some new concepts they learned to it. Kun is just about to write his final sentence when someone calls his name.

In black and yellow robes, with his scarf blowing around in the wind, Dong Sicheng closely followed by a Lee Taeyong, burrowed in his own robes, walked towards where he sits in the middle of the stands. Kun quickly puts the cork back in his ink bottle and puts it, his quill, and his now rolled up scroll into his bag as the two Hufflepuffs come over. Sicheng quickly sits down next to him, and Taeyong sits beside him, both of their cheeks pink.

“Hello Kun!”

Unlike what you may be prompted to believe, after Kun denying Sicheng’s request to hang out — and diligently spending all of his free time that wasn’t taken up by meetings and eating times in the library, even when he finished his work — their relationship had not been deterred. Maybe he hadn’t noticed before but Sicheng was a bit more friendly with him and talked with him more on their way to class and in the hallway. Kun thought that Sicheng was a fairly nice person, aside from always feeling like he couldn’t breathe properly from how loud his aura as a Veela was, of course.

He smiles dumbly back at him, hoping the lovesickness doesn’t reflect on his face. “Hi Sicheng, hello Taeyong.”

“This is Sicheng’s first game, he missed the one last week because he was doing schoolwork.” Taeyong adds. “But it’s okay, he’ll watch this one.”

“Oh, while I’m doing my work here.” Kun looks back down at his bag. “While I _was_ I nearly finished, and the game will start soon.”

“Oh, did we bother you?”

“No, no not at all! You guys are okay, I’m here for Doyoung after all, I’m his best friend so I came to support him.”

“Is Doyoung a good player?” Sicheng asks.

“He’s one of the best Ravenclaw players, and he’s captain this year.”

“Personally I think he’s the best player of them all.” Taeyong sighs, and when Kun looks over at Taeyong he has his face resting on the armrest, looking out at the players and watching Doyoung fly through the sky. He looks a bit lovesick looking out as the players warm up, and Kun plans to store what he sees away for some other time. But as if hungry for attention, Sicheng has eyes fixated on Kun once more, and the thick tension in the air returns.

“Is there really a best team? I still don’t know that much about Quidditch.”

“Um, Griffyndor and Slytherin tend to be a bit more competitive and Ravenclaw plays more strategically, but I think each team has its own strong suits.”

Sicheng smles. “I should trust your judgement, Head Boy knows best right?”

Kun pretends like he isn’t blushing. “I mean it’s just an observation…”

Suddenly, Taeyong stands up with his robes billowing in the wind and his hands around his face as he shouts towards the field. “GO RAVENCLAW!”

“Shouldn’t you vote for your own team, Taeyong?”

He crosses his arms and looks away, almost like a defiant child. “Well, Hufflepuff isn’t playing today. Besides, is it bad that I’m rooting for them? You like Kun and he’s in Ravenclaw, same way I think Doyoung is pretty, err-”

He trails off, sitting back down in his seat and Sicheng turns towards him with what Kun assumes is a smirk by the tone of his next words. “Like what? What is it?”

“N-never mind!” He says and covers his face with a scarf, but Taeyong talking about how he feels for Doyoung being in Ravenclaw is the same way Sicheng feels for himself. It gives Kun hope of something that he doesn’t want to admit, and so he tries not to think about it for the rest of the game.

When the game ends with Ravenclaw in the lead, Taeyong jumps up and runs down the staircase of the stands to meet Doyoung. Right as Kun plans on walking down towards where he went to meet Doyoung on the field, Sicheng stops him with a hand on his back, and Kun looks over at him. “Is something the matter?”

He brings both of his hands behind his back looking nervous, but shakes his head. “No, I was just wondering if you’re doing something next friday after classes? I was thinking about spending some time outside because it’s supposed to be not too cold!”

Kun gets the same happy and sparkly feeling in chest but he knows it will turn sour in a second, even if he doesn’t exactly know why. “Ah, I usually spend Fridays doing work. I’d love to come with you but I like to make sure I have everything done.” Sicheng face falls. “I-i’m sure Taeyong wouldn’t mind joining you! And all the other people at school in our grade are pretty nice.”

“It’s alright Kun! I just wanted to know if you’re busy.”

“Oh-okay,” Kun nods, feeling something akin to embarrassment as he watches Sicheng step down the stairs back to Taeyong.

* * *

Somewhere along the lines of the school carrying on and Sicheng being talked about in every corner of the school makes Kun think that somehow he should be getting annoyed and tired of it. After all, they only frequently talk in the hallways and Sicheng asks him to join him for several events a few times more but it never feels all that annoying. By the time the winter months are crawling closer and closer, most people seem to have gotten used to the fact that Sicheng was a Veela and naturally attracted attention.

But, something is just nagging at the back of Kun’s head. That _something_ may not be Sicheng himself, but Kun is pretty sure that it has something to do with Sicheng.

Kun’s puzzled since he’s heard that the Veela effect should only happen once you're in proximity to the said Veela, but sometimes, even after Sicheng leaves he still feels like Sicheng is around him. And more often than not, when Kun thinks about Sicheng he often feels like Sicheng is next to him, but also away from him. Part of himself wants to believe that because he resisted Sicheng’s charm for so long, that naturally, his mind’s response was to focus his attention on Sicheng as compensation—but, plenty of people do the same and resist the Veela effect in order to ensure that Sicheng is comfortable, yet those people don’t suffer from the lasting effects that Kun seems to suffer from. Many teachers do the same thing as Kun does so why is it becoming hard for Kun even when Sicheng isn't around? At first Kun takes to the library and reads up on Veelas like he has to do a ten-page essay on them, but he still comes up empty-handed. So, he looks to the only other person who could help him, and the smartest person he knows.

He finds Doyoung after another one of his Quidditch practices has finished, his hair was filled with sweat and stuck to his forehead, but he still gives Kun a smile and waves him over. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have homework to catch up on?”

“Nah, I finished most of it earlier,” A lie, he hasn’t been able to focus all day after he decided to confront whatever was going in with him. “I actually had a question for you.”

“Oh? What could this feeble Kim Doyoung do to help the great Qian Kun with?”

Kun rolls his eyes. “I just need some advice to figure something out. Kinda not sure with something. But,” The brown-haired looks at Doyoung again. “Let’s maybe talk after a shower? It’s not _that_ urgent.”

Doyoung gives him a salute Kun pretends he doesn’t see and he and the rest of the team walk back towards the gym lockers. His best friend has always been very punctual and Kun knows he won’t take longer than fifteen minutes but in the meantime, Kun finds a place to sit. Around the edge of the field on one of the benches lower to the ground for training he takes a seat and waits for Doyoung. It doesn’t take long for him to wash up and get ready to leave, even with being the Captain and having to correal; all the other members of the team outside as well.

After all of them walk inside of Hogwarts Kun sees Doyoung look around for a second before he spots Kun and comes towards him. He sits down with a little humph and turns on him already dressed again in his regular clothes. “So,” clasps his hands together. “What has got your panties in a twist?”

“It’s not really my panties in a twist,” Kun mutters, but Doyoung is quick to interject. “It’s not just nothing, you usually keep things to yourself till you figure them out, and I find out a few months later — just tell me!”

“Ah fine, but I feel stupid.” Kun puts his head in his hands and pulls on his eyes before looking up at Doyoung who seems to be waiting.

“I think Sicheng’s Veela effect is staying on me.”

Kun thinks that if Doyoung were drinking water, he would have spit it out by now but instead, he gives him a look that Kun is quick to come and defy. “And I know what you’re thinking! What if you're just attracted to him? But if it has been slowly growing then he has to be somehow wearing off on me!”

Doyoung huffs out a laugh. _“No,_ I wasn't gonna say that. I think you’re simply experiencing what it feels like to have a crush.”

“But how do I know if it’s a crush?” Kun nervously digs his feet into the ground. “He’s a Veela, I’m supposed to be attracted to him without trying.”

“Well, maybe you _do_ have a crush on him and you just think you don’t? Just think about it, with how much he tries to talk to you, and with everything Taeyong has told me, I think you’re pretty good.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it. If it really is a crush, then, so be it.”

Doyoung smiles, patting him on the back before standing up. “Let’s head inside, it's getting late.”

“Wait- why are you talking to Taeyong?” Kun asks as he stands up and follows him, and Doyoung picks up his pace. “Let’s get inside! We’ll miss dinner, oh I heard they're having pot roast today…”

“Kim Doyoung!” He yells. “Get back here! Explain yourself!”

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kun ponders over his thoughts, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit to himself that he could ever possibly have a crush on Sicheng, but the signs get increasingly more and more obvious. He doesn’t talk to Sicheng that much, ignoring him because every time Sicheng looks over and smiles Kun feels his face go up in flames. So the next time Kun sees Sicheng is when they walk back from their Magical Creatures class outside.

Well, Sicheng should have walked back, Kun stayed behind to talk with the teacher about something and to ask a few more questions. But when he exits the hut he sees Sicheng standing around, twiddling his wand and looking up at the sky. Kun looks up with a hand over his eyes and sees that snow is beginning to fall.

“Winter really is coming soon, huh.” Kun muses, before smiling over at Sicheng. “What are you doing out here anyways?”

“I was, um, I was-” His eyes avert back and forth. “Waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Kun walks away from the entrance of the hut to come stand by him. “Why?”

“Um yeah, I actually had a question? I understand if you say no but, ah I’m gonna mess this up,” His right leg crosses his left behind his back and he rocks on it a but before looking up nervously. “Would you, um- would you go on a date with me?”

Kun feels like all of the air has been knocked out of his lungs, and he stares at him with big eyes before nodding a little too much. “Yeah, I’d, yeah I’d go on a date with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah?”

“Great!” Sicheng says, hands shaking and his robes swishing against the cold. He leans over and gives Kun a kiss on the cheek and begins walking away before he turns around as if he just remembered something. “You should bring your friend if he can come, Taeyongie asked me!”

Now Kun doesn’t have a lot of friends other than other Ravenclaws, occasionally he talks to the other prefects, some of the students he mentors, and old deskmates from past years, but he’s pretty sure Sicheng just asked him to bring Doyoung with him on a date. Kun watches him walk away towards the entrance to the school and stares after he’s gone for a few minutes before it finally sinks in.

Kun grins. He’s got a date with Sicheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to [ jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie) who looked over this literally this morning, and whose wonderful comments helped me finish!
> 
> Thanks to Mod Luna for running this fic fest really smooth as well, and thank you to _you,_ who decided to give my fic a chance!
> 
> And yes, Doyoung, Kun, Taeyong, and Sicheng have wonderful double dates 💖
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/iidaswrld)[ my curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)


End file.
